Let The Water Wash Away Your Sins
"Let The Water Wash Away Your Sins" is one of several Propaganda Songs written and Performed by several Anonymous musicians under the influence of Joseph Seed. The Lyrics are a subtle method of recruiting potential new members. Lyrics If your soul has grown weary, and your heart feels tired Let the water wash away your sins And if the snow begins to fall, and you can't find the fire Let the water wash away your sins If the night time lasts forever, but the days are cruel and mean Let the water wash away your sins And you thought one day you'd be happy, if you held in all your screams Let the water wash away your sins Let the water wash away your sins Let the water wash away your sins Now that this old world is ending, a new one begins Let the water wash away your sins If you spent your whole life working, for a world that feeds on doubt Let the water wash away your sins And those banks keep getting bigger, while your pockets empty out Let the water wash away your sins And if all the thieves and liars have been knocking at your door Let the water wash away your sins And they said they'd feed your family, and you believed what they swore Let the water wash away your sins Let the water wash away your sins Let the water wash away your sins Now that this old world is ending, a new one begins Let the water wash away your sins If you thought there was a heaven, but you can't find the proof Let the water wash away your sins And you can see your brothers marching, but you can't speak your truth Let the water wash away your sins Oh, if your mother was a screamer, and your father ruled with fists Let the water wash away your sins And if you're thinking 'bout the highway, and you're looking at your wrists Let the water wash away your sins Let the water wash away your sins Let the water wash away your sins Now that this old world is ending, a new one begins Let the water wash away your sins (Come on, one more time!) Let the water wash away your sins Let the water wash away your sins Now that this old world is ending, a new one begins Let the water wash away your sins Trivia *The song style changes throughout the Regions. In Jacob's Region, it's Country Styled. In John's Region it's Gosple Choir Styled. and in Faith's Region it's a rather Heavenly melody, with few lyrics in the background. *In Jacob's Region, the song author is Dan Romer. In John's Region the author's are The Hope County Choir. and in Faith's Region the author is Hammock. *A cutout of the first part of Let The Water Was Away Your Sins (Reinterpretation) is played during the loading screen in Faith's Region. Category:Far Cry 5 Music